Can't Let You Go
by RBDECEPTICON17
Summary: Two short stories, based off the song Can't Let You Go, By Adam Lambert. Enjoy!
1. DMC

Hello everybody, and welcome to the first part of this two-shot. Both parts are based off the same song, and i'll be uploading the next one soon after this one is uploaded.

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry, I just hope that its true owners, Capcom, will actually bring the franchise back from the dead.

ENJOY!

* * *

Also, massive spoilers for Devil May Cry 3's ending!

* * *

It's only been a few days now, since that giant tower appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the city. A few days since I had seen my brother, the only family member I had left, for the first time in a very long time.

And only a few days since I had no choice, but to abandon him in that damn demon world, just so I could escape it alive...and alone.

I never meant to leave him there, all I could do was reach out and hope that our hand's would connect.

There was nothing I could've done to save him...right?

But save him from what?

The demons? The fall?

...

Himself?

I was sitting in the main room of my shop that was strangely quiet compared to other days before. None of the ladies were in here with me, and not even the jukebox in the corner was playing it's sweet tunes for me. I sighed, as my eyes turned to look over at something on my desk, other than the photo of my mother, plenty of pizza boxes and one or two magazines, as the thought sunk in.

It was a reminder of what I could've done that day.

"Vergil." I muttered the name under my breath, as I reached over with one hand, and picked up one of my old leather gloves. It felt kinda odd against my bare fingers...not wearing something for a while can do that to you sometimes.

I stared at the deep-ish cut that ran across the palm of the material, as if my brother tried to leave a mark on me before he dropped. I let two fingers from my other hand run over the old fabric gently, and slowly, like I was remembering all the emotions that I had gone through when I was strutting through the trials of Temen ni gru that day.

Surprise. Joy. Anger. Acceptance, and finally...regret.

I held back the water at the corners of my eyes, as the last few seconds with my brother passed me by like one of my own bullets, and maybe even as deadly as one. My fingers moved away, my hand clenching around the smooth fabric and creasing it as if it were just a piece of fragile paper.

And at that moment, a single question moved to the front of my mind, and I couldn't keep the tears from dropping like rain drops down my cheek, and my hands turning into rock hard fists from a mix of anger of sadness.

 _'Why can't I let you go?'_

* * *

Waaahhhh! Why do I do these things! :(

 _'Ahem'_ Sorry about that, reader.

Remember to leave your thoughts in the comment box below, before you go.

BYE! BYE!


	2. TF

Here comes the second one.

Warning: This takes place just moments after the events of the season three finale, so there will be spoilers for the ending of Prime...you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the bots or the cons, just the idea for this one-shot...Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

ENJOY!

* * *

 _(Starscream's POV)_

We were done here. There was no way I could deny this fact.

All of us who hadn't been taken offline or captured, had no choice but to escape, unless we wanted to fall prey to the same fate as our leader. Myself and Shockwave had no choice, but to cram ourselves into the last escape pod on The Nemesis, and ejected ourselves as far away from the Omega Lock as possible.

 _'Argh! How did this all go so wrong!?'_

We had found a way to cyberform the fleshling's whole planet, and nearly succeeded in our plan!...We could have saved Cybertron even before we had to jump to such extreme measures!...If it wasn't for Optimus Prime destroying our only hope!

Curse his name to the pits!

But as I gritted my metalic teeth together at the thought, another thought, along with a recent memory quickly replaced it, and I felt my anger get mixed with a slight feeling of sorrow. The image of my master falling like a huge metal comet to the planet below appeared before me, and I could feel my entire frame heat up with the increasing anger that filled me.

My wings lowered on my back, while my sharp talons scratched against the metal of my legs, as I stared out one of the two windows that decorated the pod, seeing the open darkness of it all, and the planet that my master had fallen to, with tiny luminous spheres scattered all around us as far as the optics could see.

I had finally been able to obtain forgiveness from Megatron...and now it meant nothing.

Silence fell over the inside of the pod.

 _'Primus is it cramped in here!'_ I thought, trying to move about here and there, while my bigger...accomplice, was sitting next to me.

"Is everything alright Starscream?" Shockwave asked, in the same robotic tone as he usual spoke in, as he looked at me with his single, glowing red optic that made up for the lack of a faceplate, that never seemed to change it's expression.

"I'm fine, Shockwave!" I snapped, spitting out the other Decepticon's name like acid in my mouth, as I glared at him with anger clouding my optics...but I quickly looked away from him. I wasn't gonna waste my time with him, not until we returned to Cybertron...and I could put my plan into action.

Revenge was the name of the game...but avenging my master's death was all I cared about right now.

But...what would the remains of the Decepticon army gain? What would I: Starscream! Gain from this?

I lowered my head in thought, my entire structure shaking...as I could suddenly feel lubricant building up in my optics, that dripped down my faceplates...why was I crying?

 _'Master...'_ I thought quietly, as the lubricant dripped off my faceplates, and onto my legs like water droplets from the sky, that usually splattered on the wings of my flight mode. I couldn't deny it...this was all going to be for Megatron.

But why did I want to bother avenging him? I could simply bring the Decepticons back together, and then lead them as their new and better leader!

 _'Damn you Megatron! I want to let you go, and finally take your place!'_ I thought with pure anger to my tone.

And as the pod continued to fly through space, heading towards Cybertron...heading back home.

One more inevitable thought...came into my processor.

 _'So why can't I let you go?!'_

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed these little one-shots ladies and gentlemen...and hopefully they made sense. Fingers crossed.

Don't forget to leave your lovely thoughts...or hate if you'd like, in the comment box below, before you go!

BYE! BYE!


End file.
